Monster Hunter Konoha
by ragde09
Summary: Naruto forma un grupo para cazar un dragon legendario, entre ellos encontrara el amor, todo por cumplir el sueño de su sensei. Basado en el manga basado en el videojuego de psp Monster Hunter.
1. Encuentro

Monster Hunter Konoha.

Este es mi nuevo fic. La historia se me ocurrió leyendo el manga de monster hunter orage, así que quienes lo hayan leído verán que está basado en ese manga, quizá piensen que pongo los monstruos demasiado explicados u obvios, pero les recuerdo que no todos saben de monstruos. Un gran fan de este juego es mi amigo Emilio, así que este fic se lo dedico a él, aquí tienes carnal, también le dedico esta historia a Luka-sama, mi mejor fan XD. Sin más aquí está la historia.

Capitulo 1.- Encuentro.

-Naruto- dijo un hombre de cabello gris, estaba arrodillado frente a un pequeño niño de no más de nueve años, ambos llevaban armaduras metálicas protegiéndoles el brazo derecho y el torso- toma estas espadas, con ellas podrás cumplir cualquier sueño que te pongas en mente, dices que quieres ser cazador de monstruos, toma estas espadas y no dejes de soñar.

El pequeño rubio estiró los brazos y tomó un par de espadas gemelas, al ver que eran demasiado grandes para él, no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Sensei, porque me da unas espadas mas grandes que yo?-

Su maestro no pudo hacer mas que sonreír con ternura ante la inocencia del chico –Naruto recuerda que no serás pequeño por siempre, algún día crecerás y podrás dominar estas armas como extensiones de tus brazos, cuando ese día llegue será momento de embarcarte en la aventura de tu vida, hasta entonces toma- finalizó entregándole un par de armas mas pequeñas y acordes a su estatura.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei. ¡Salgamos de cacería!- gritó el pequeño niño dejando sus futuras armas en un lado de su cama y corriendo hacia la selva cercana.

-¡Eh tu, carnívoro ven y pelea conmigo!- gritó Naruto saltando hacia un Velocidrome, que estaba junto a varios Velociprey, monstruos parecidos a los velociraptor prehistóricos, de ahí el nombre, con la única diferencia que son mas grandes, cerca de cuatro metros de longitud así como color azul cielo y rayas negros.

-Naruto, yo me encargo del más grande tu cúbreme la espalda y mantén a raya a los otros- dijo Kakashi corriendo metros mas atrás de Naruto con una enorme espada, realmente enorme, de mas de dos metros de largo.

-¿Pero que dices sensei?- preguntó Naruto sin dejar de esquivar los embates del Velocidrome mientras los pequeños se acercaban por detrás dispuestos a atacar por la espalda- estos monstruos son ramen cocido para mi-

Apenas dijo eso y se encontraba volando por el aire, junto con las bestias, producto de un barrido de parte de su maestro, mientras este gritaba completamente furioso- ¿Pero que te crees maldito niñato?-con la espada aun en alto, para ser una espada tan grande la manejaba con increíble facilidad.

-¿Por qué nunca me escuchas Naruto? Este no es un entrenamiento cualquiera, no solo debes derrotar al monstruo, tenemos que trabajar en equipo-

-Tu me dijiste que los que viven de la caza y sobreviven en este mundo. Son aquellos que han perfeccionado sus habilidades y sentidos arriesgando su vida cada vez que se enfrentan a un dragón ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto sentado en el suelo, su maestro no sabía a que quería llegar con todo eso, pero aun así asintió- pues el dragón que yo quiero cazar se encuentra ahí arriba- dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al cielo con su espada- está volando en alguna parte de este mundo, yo lo mataré y seré famoso en todo el mundo-

Kakashi abrió la boca para decir algo pero el chico lo interrumpió- sabiendo eso ¿Cómo quieres que pierda el tiempo con animalejos como este?- finalizó señalando al Velocidrome, quien antes parecía fiero y peligroso, ahora parecía como si tuviera una cara de asombro.

-Serás imbécil- gritó Kakashi dándole un coscorrón al rubio- un verdadero cazador es alguien sabio, alguien que se preocupa mas por sus nakamas que por ninguna otra cosa-

-¿Nakamas?- preguntó extrañado.

-Si uno confía en los compañeros, en tus Nakamas, estos confiaran en ti- respondió.

-¿Entonces debo confiar con todo el corazón?- cuestionó entendiendo a donde quería llegar su sensei.

-¡Así es Naruto!- gritó Kakashi entusiasmado- quiero un grito de batalla, vamos-

-UHOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los animales cercanos los vieran con una gota en la nuca.

-Bien hecho Naruto, ahora dime ¿Qué obtienes cuando juntas "coraje" "amistad" y "lagrimas"?- inquirió Kakashi.

-No lo se maestro- respondió sinceramente Naruto.

-Un corazón lleno de confianza, mi estimado alumno- dijo abrazándolo paternalmente ante la mirada burlona de los Velociprey y el Velocidrome.

Tiempo después en la aldea cercana a esa selva había un aire de tristeza y melancolía, en el cementerio había una tumba recién cavada, y en la tierra, junto a una cruz de madera estaba la gran espada de Kakashi, símbolo de que ahí yacía el cazador. Entre el grupo de personas había una niña de diez años que veía todo en primera fila, con lágrimas en los ojos. Así como varios adultos, Naruto estaba al fondo.

-Oí que tuvo un accidente trabajando con pólvora- dijo una señora de entre los presentes- lastima era uno de los mejores cazadores-

-¿No tenía un discípulo?- preguntó un hombre mayor- debió ser duro para él.

-¿Quién es ese niño de las espadas?- le preguntó una anciana a una mujer madura.

-¿Ese niño de ahí?- preguntó la mujer señalando al chico que lloraba apartado de todos los presentes, la anciana solo asintió con la cabeza- él era el alumno de Kakashi.

El pequeño rubio lloraba ajeno a todo lo que decían los demás, recordaba lo que le había dicho su sensei solo una semana antes.

-Esa banda en tu muñeca derecha es prueba de que tu entrenamiento conmigo ha acabado, aunque solo te he enseñado la mitad de lo que necesitas saber, el resto lo debes aprender por ti mismo- dijo Kakashi con un pulgar alzado y un destello brilló de manera misteriosa en sus dientes.

-¿Por mi mismo?- preguntó.

-Recuerda lo que te dije de esas espadas que portas, cuando las uses con habilidad será momento de buscar tu lugar entre los cazadores- finalizó mientras su imagen se difuminaba.

-Espera, no te vayas aun no estoy preparado… ¡Sensei!- gritó Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos, pero ya no era el pequeño niño de nueve años, ahora era un joven de diecisiete años, que se encontraba arrodillado en la plaza de un pueblo, y todos los que lo veían se sorprendían, algunos se reían, incluso hubo quien pensó darle una moneda al pobre loco.

El rubio miró atontado para todos lados, había sido un sueño, un recuerdo, o quizá ambas cosas, ahora ya no vestía con el estilo de armadura que usaba cuando aun era aprendiz, aun portaba la muñequera que le regaló su sensei, y un guante metálico que cubría todo su brazo izquierdo, el resto de su ropa lo llevaba hecho de piel de Genprey, una especie de Velociprey, solo que de color anaranjado, así como unas partes negras, una de las ventajas de ser cazador es que puedes fabricar armas y armaduras con los restos de los monstruos que caces. Sus espadas ya no le quedaban tan grandes, ahora las portaba con orgullo en sus fundas, eran un par de espadas gemelas realmente hermosas, color blanco brillante, parecían tan frágiles como el vidrio, pero inspiraban respeto al ver la empuñadura dorada.

Naruto se puso de pie y tomó al primer ciudadano que pasaba por ahí- ES INCREIBLE ´TTEBAYO, HA APARECIDO EN MI SUEÑO- gritó con todas sus fuerzas estrujando al pobre hombre, lo soltó y tomó a una mujer, la comenzó a girar gritando nuevamente- ¿NO ES GENIAL? ESO SI QUE ES CARIÑO SENSEI-ALUMNO- soltó a la mujer, quien Salió huyendo del lugar- TE ESTOY INFINITAMENTE AGRADECIDO SENSEI, AHORA SE QUE ESTOY LISTO, ES MOMENTO DE SER UN VERDADERO CAZADOR.- dicho esto sacó una libreta donde anotó todas las instrucciones dadas por su maestro, y se acuclillo para comenzar a hojear y leer.

La gente se comenzó a reunir a su alrededor y comenzaron a murmurar cosas -Vaya chico más escandaloso- dijo uno- nunca lo había visto por aquí- contestó otro- ¿Es un cazador?- dijo incrédulo un tercero- pues parece que los cazadores vienen en todas las formas y tamaños- dijo el primero, pero se llevó la mano a la boca al ver como el rubio se ponía de pie y alzaba las manos al cielo. "uno: ve a la ciudad y encuentra el gremio de cazadores" le había dicho su sensei

- UHOOOOOOO ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, voy en busca del gremio de cazadores!- exclamó emocionado, aunque no al mismo nivel que antes. Mas sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan todos a diez cuadras a la redonda.

-¿Y es estrictamente necesario que toda la ciudad se enteré?- respondió alguien a lo lejos.

Naruto se encontraba en la aldea de Konoha, un pueblo al pie de unas enormes colinas y rodeado por varios kilómetros de bosque. En la cede del gremio se reunían todos los cazadores, ahí tomaban los contratos para cazar, recibían recompensas en efectivo mas todos los materiales que pudieran obtener del monstruo cazado, siempre y cuando reportaran el 15% para el gremio como pago por el permiso de caza. A esa hora del día había mas de treinta personas, de todos los tipos y tamaños, algunos armados con espadas y escudo, otros con enormes mazos, unos cuantos portaban ballestas, o arcos, incluso había quien portaba una enorme espada, parecida a la de Kakashi. Entre esos treinta hay quienes cazan por la emoción de derrotar monstruos fuertes, otros para aumentar su colección de armas, incluso hay quienes cazan en grupo con el único fin de pasar un rato con sus amigos. Pero con objetivo o sin él todos son cazadores.

Todo parecía normal en la sala-taberna el gremio hasta que apareció un chico de cabello rubio de pie en la mesa central, infló sus pulmones al máximo y luego gritó- SI ALGUIEN NECESITA UN COMPAÑERO SOLAMENTE QUE LO DIGA- sin embargo, pasada la primera impresión, todos lo ignorando volviendo a sus platicas y/o tragos.

"Dos: llegando al gremio únete a un grupo de caza" era lo que seguía en su lista, el rubio pensó que sería mas fácil.

-¿PORQUEEEEE SENSEIIII?- gritó con las manos tirando de su cabello.

-¿Te importaría bajarte de mi mesa?- preguntó una voz femenina, al girar vio a una bella chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y buen cuerpo de su edad, quizá poco mayor, y era casi hermosa, de no ser porque le faltaba mas "personalidad" y que llevaba una enorme Katana de hierro en la espalda, prueba de que era violenta como mínimo- este lugar está reservado para mi- dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

A Naruto le pareció extrañamente familiar por lo que se acuclilló para poder hablar cara a cara- ¿No nos conocemos de…- su pregunta fue interrumpida por un duro golpe en la cara de parte de la pelirrosa.

-Hacia mucho que un chico no se me lanzaba de ese modo- dijo bajando la mano- ahora, largo- dijo sentándose.

-No tenias porque pegarme- reclamó el rubio.

-¿Quieres una patada?- preguntó con el mismo tono de quien pregunta la hora.

-De todas las personas aquí, viene este idiota y se pelea precisamente con Sakura- dijo un cazador.

-Pobre chico, le va a enseñar modales a golpes- respondió otro de los presentes.

-Oye yo solo busco un grupo al que unirme- dijo Naruto sentándose.

-¿Quién te dijo que te podías sentar?- inquirió con una vena hinchada en la frente y un puño en alto.

-No sabe cuando rendirse- comentó el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-Ella solo tiene ojos para el "príncipe"- agregó una mesera, pronunciando la ultima palabra con un suspiro.

-No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo- continuó el rubio- solo que me presentes a alguien que esté en un grupo.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte- respondió de mal humor.

-Vamos ayúdame, seguro que llevas mucho tiempo aquí-

-¿Y cuando he dicho eso?-

-Bueno has dicho que este lugar está reservado, así que debes venir seguido por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Pero que rayos pasa contigo? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy intentando concentrarme antes de mi próxima cacería- dijo poniéndose de pie- así que lárgate.

-¿Vas de caza? ¿Ahora mismo? Voy contigo- afirmó mas que pidió parándose también.

-No necesito ir en grupo- dijo girando solo la cabeza- y si no fuese así, tampoco te necesito a ti- dicho esto continuó su camino hacia la salida.

-Bien hecho Sakura- decían algunos- eres el sujeto numero 36 que rechaza- dijo otro- pero no te desanimes chico, siempre hace lo mismo, ella caza sola.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres siluetas, que al instante tomaron forma, eran un chico de cabello blanco, dientes que recordaban a los de un tiburón, y con una gran espada atada a la espalda, el otro sujeto era un tipo enorme con cabello naranja y mirada psicópata, portaba una armadura completamente metálica, también un enorme mazo de acero cubierto por la cabeza de un enorme jabalí. Pero quien llamó mas la atención de Naruto fue un joven de mas o menos su edad, cabello negro con dos mechones que caían al frente, mirada prepotente y con una armadura color negra, de un dragón seguramente, en su escudo se podía apreciar un símbolo parecido a un abanico, color blanco y rojo.

De arma traía una lanza pistola, el rubio había escuchado hablar de ellas, con las funciones de una lanza clásica, pero podía lanzar proyectiles como la ballesta, y un gran disparo llamado "fuego de dragón" en pocas palabras: eran un grupo único. Al ver al pelinegro las mujeres presentes suspiraron, los hombres mostraron respeto guardando silencio.

Naruto estaba por hablar, pero un hombre le explico en susurros- es mejor que guardes silencio chico, estos tres son los mas fuertes del gremio, lo mejor será que no te metas con ellos, se hacen llamar Taka-

-¿Has visto como quedó la colina del suroeste?- Le preguntó a un hombre el cantinero, el cual solo asintió- han sido ellos, mataron un Rathian ellos tres solos- finalizó refiriéndose a una especie de dragón hembra de mas de treinta metros de longitud, de poderosas garras y que como buen dragón lanza fuego.

-Sasuke-kun, quieres venir a cazar conmigo, para que veas lo fuerte que soy- dijo Sakura, quien se mostraba esta vez dulce y cariñosa.

-Hmp- "respondió" Sasuke Uchiha.

-Al príncipe no le gustan las entrometidas, él solo caza con los mejores-

-Chico- llamó el mismo hombre que estaba con Naruto, obteniendo la atención de este- si en algo aprecias tu vida no te metas en su camino.

-Principeeeeee- gritó Naruto mientras se lanzaba hacia Sasuke, "hombre muerto" fue el pensamiento general, sin embargo no era un ataque, sino una forma de llamar la atención- Tu eres el numero uno de este gremio ¿verdad?- Afirmó mas que preguntó- llevo mucho tiempo buscando a un cazador superwow como tu para unirme a su grupo.

-¿Decías algo?- inquirió Sasuke demostrando lo poco que le importaba ese chico.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, encontrado de conocerte- dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

-¿Querrás decir "encantado de conocerte" idiota?- respondió el moreno.

-Exacto, soy Uzumaki Naruto cazador errante, un luchador de espadas gemelas, encantado de conocerte idiota- dijo haciendo que saliera una gota de sudor general.

-Si estas de viaje entonces no nos interesas- dijo Suigetsu, el sujeto de cabello blanco- no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

-No tengo ningún interés de formar equipo con un estúpido como tu, tengo por regla no formar equipo con nadie por debajo del nivel elite- agregó Sasuke ignorando olímpicamente el insulto que le había hecho el rubio anteriormente.

-¿Sabes? Ya no quiero estar en tu grupo prínciteme- dijo Naruto desinteresado de formar equipo con alguien que no era para nada humilde ni amigable.

-Esto me lo pagarás, no olvidaré tu nombre Uzunaru Kiruto- dijo con furia saliendo del lugar.

-Al final si te metiste en su camino, te advierto que él es el hijo de uno de los patrocinadores del gremio- dijo un cazador mientras miraba hacia la puerta

-Dijo mi nombre mal el muy idiota- comentó Naruto ignorando al hombre y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la barra- disculpe cantinero, ¿A dónde se fue la chica de cabello rosa?- dijo al ver que Sakura ya no estaba.

-Ella fue a cazar un Kut-ku- respondió el cantinero haciendo referencia a uno de los dragones mas débiles- como es ella de fuerte seguro que puede sola.

-Un Kut-ku- dijo para sí mismo el rubio- me gustaría ver uno de esos. Decidido iré con ella- dijo chocando sus puños, y con una mirada decidida.

-Lo siento pero no puedes- dijo el barman y al ver la cara de duda procedió a explicar- ella ha firmado el contrato para ir sola, es una regla básica del gremio: cualquiera que no firme el contrato, tiene prohibido ir a la zona de caza, entiendo que como trotamundos puedas ir, pero esta es una zona de un gremio, y debes respetar las reglas-

Naruto solo sonrió ampliamente y se quitó la muñequera del brazo derecho- ¿y si tengo esto?- cuestionó alzando la muñeca desnuda y con una sonrisa zorruna. La cara de asombro de todos era indescriptible- ¿Y bien? ¿Tengo permiso?-

-Cla-claro que si joven, digo Naruto-sama, que tenga buena caza- dijo estupefacto el cantinero.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Bien ¿que les parece? ¿Qué tiene Naruto en la muñeca? ¿Por qué le permitieron romper una de las reglas básicas? ¿Cuándo sale Hinata? Porque si se fijan esta en la sección Naruhina, así que no esperen un Narusaku y mucho menos un Hinarusaku, odio los triángulos XD.

El primer capitulo se me hizo bien terminarlo aquí, para no hacer el primer capitulo demasiado largo y los demás muy cortos, esta historia no pasará de los 15 capítulos, y no se preocupen por las demás historias, el siguiente fic en actualizar, aunque no se cuando, es el de Crónicas de un mutante y/o De raíces y sueños, espero sus comentarios, cualquier duda pueden preguntar y la resolveré, si no en la historia al final del capitulo, si tienen ideas les agradecería que me las manden por reviews, porque casi nunca me logeo, solo para subir algo nuevo.


	2. Rathian

Dedicado a Luka-sama, gracias, sin ti este capitulo no estaria publicado, eres mi nueva mejor fan, espero no me abandones como las anteriores XD

Capitulo 2.- Rathian.

En un gran bosque, afuera de la ciudad de Konoha, se encontraban varios herbívoros pastando tranquilamente, eran de aspecto reptil, como los dinosaurios de cola de púas, solo que mas grandes, aunque pacíficos comían sin percatarse de una joven pelirrosa escondida entre el follaje, después de todo como cazadora su habilidad de camuflaje y sigilo era extraordinaria.

-Aquí es donde se vio al Kut-ku por ultima vez- se dijo en voz baja- tranquila puedes hacerlo- se animó al tiempo que sacaba su katana de hierro- aquí vamos-

-Buenas- dijo Naruto mientras cargaba con una cría de herbívoro, estaba parado atrás de ella justo en el momento que se disponía a salir de su escondite.

-No puedo luchar con el estomago vacío por eso pensé en cazar algo para comer- dijo soltando a la cría como si no pesara nada, cuando en realidad pesaba mas de cincuenta kilos- no es ramen pero sabe bien, es una lastima que no exista un monstruo de fideos, seria el primero en cazarlo- comenzó a divagar, hasta que la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- exclamó con los ojos en blanco y una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Ah solo venía a cazar contigo un rato, de veras- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Es solo un Kut-ku, es fácil, además eso va en contra de las reglas del gremio-

-¿Sabes? En el gremio me recordaste mucho a mi sensei, así que pensé que serías igual- pero fue silenciado por la katana de la chica, que se encontraba justo frente a su rostro.

-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, me niego a trabajar en equipo- dijo con voz fría.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que no va también en contra de las reglas apuntar a las personas con tus armas de caza?- dijo con las manos alzadas en señal de paz.

-Así es, pero da la casualidad que tu no eres mas que un insecto, un bicho rastrero, así que no habrá problema si te aplasto- respondió acercando la espada mas al rostro del rubio.

-Llamarme bicho es demasiado cruel- dijo Naruto cuando la chica dejó de amenazarlo y comenzó a escalar unas piedras situadas a la mitad de la colina- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en estar sola? Digo mi sensei dijo que…-

-Por ultima vez, tu sensei me importa una mierda, he dicho que te largues- contestó dándole una patada que lo mandó rodando colina abajo. De pronto la expresión de ambos se tornó seria, su experiencia como cazadores les indicaban algo.

-Ese instinto asesino, hay un monstruo cerca- dijo Sakura mirando para todos lados.

-Genial, ¿crees que podré ver un coco?-

-Que te calles- dijo tapándole la boca- y es Kut-ku- corrigió en voz baja- arriba- indicó al ver una sombra creciendo bajo sus pies.

-Wow- dijo con la boca abierta- un coco-

-Ese no es un Kut-ku, es… Rathian, la reina de los cielos- respondió cuando reconoció el enorme dragón, de más de treinta metros de la cabeza a la cola y más de veinticinco de envergadura, así como unas inconfundibles manchas negras- ¿Pero que esta haciendo aún en esta zona?-

En la mente de Naruto pasó un recuerdo de algo sucedido horas atrás: -¿Has visto como quedó la colina del suroeste?- Le preguntó a un hombre el cantinero, el cual solo asintió- han sido ellos, mataron un Rathian ellos tres solos-

-¿Qué no lo habían matado el prínciteme y su equipo 'tebayyo?- cuestionó con los ojos en blanco.

-Supongo Sasuke-kun no lo remató- dijo defendiendo a su amor platónico.

-Ya que no hay opción… mi sangre de cazador hierve de excitación- dijo rapeando, sin saber porque, aunque su oreja izquierda le indicó que estaba siendo jalado con fuerza por Sakura.

-Escúchame bien baka, un Rathian es muchísimo mas fuerte que un Kut-ku, no tenemos posibilidad, ningún cazador de esta zona, con excepción de Sasuke-kun, ha sido capaz de tocarla, por eso es la reina de esta zona.

De pronto los dos cazadores se vieron lanzados por los aires ante la fuerza del impacto de la poderosa cola del dragón, el cual había dado una voltereta mientras continuaba aterrizando, cayendo con una gran fuerza sobre la tierra y provocó un pequeño temblor.

-¿Cómo puede hacer una voltereta de esa forma siendo tan grande?- se preguntó el rubio mientras veía a la bestia tomar aire y luego soltar una llamarada enorme, teniendo que saltar de nuevo, cayó a un lado, mientras que Sakura fue lanzada en sentido contrario, cayendo de mala forma y torciéndose un tobillo.

-Sakura…- dijo al ver como Rathian tenía su atención fija en la pelirrosa.

-Lárgate, sálvate tu, no te preocupes por mi, si te quedas acabará con los dos- dijo sin levantarse, con el tono que usa alguien que ya aceptó su fin.

-Ja, te dije que eras como mi sensei- dijo Naruto mientras el wyvern tomaba aire de nuevo para lanzar su mortífero aliento. Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando el abrazador fuego, si hubiese los hubiese tenido abiertos se le abrían salido al ver como Naruto, con solo unas horas de conocerla, se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacía donde ella se encontraba, cuando la pelirrosa abrió los ojos estaba siendo cargada en los hombros del rubio.

-Yo nunca abandonó a un compañero- declaró una vez estuvieron a salvo.

-¿Compañeros? ¿Desde cuando somos un equipo?- interrogó la pelirrosa.

El rubio estaba por responderle con el lema de su sensei, pero un rugido les recordó que aun tenían un dragón que atender, el cual los embistió destrozando la roca sobre la cual habían empezado a descansar, la misma de la que Sakura había tirado a Naruto solo un par de minutos antes.

-Si no podemos vencerlo individualmente hagámoslo juntos- propuso mientras caían y rodaban por el suelo.

-Aunque nos unamos no podemos hacer nada contra esta bestia- rebatió la chica.

-Si podemos dattebayo- replicó con confianza- si no confías en ti mismo tus sueños nunca se harán realidad, tus limites nunca se ampliaran, pero si tienes buenos nakamas y un corazón lleno de confianza, serás el mejor cazador- continuó repitiendo unas de las platicas motivadoras que le había dicho su sensei- yo confío en ti, pero la pregunta es ¿tu confías en ti misma?

La pelirrosa estaba por responder cuando el rubio fue embestido con fuerza y lanzado hacia una roca, la cual se hizo pedazos, quedando Naruto sepultado, la chica solo pudo ver como pasó eso, segundos después el rubio se levantó, apretó con fuerza sus manos y gritó.

-¡Ahora si estoy emocionado, obsérvame Sensei, te haré sentir orgulloso!- con esa misma euforia puso sus manos en las espadas gemelas que aun estaban atadas en su espalda.

-Pero Naruto, estas sangrando- dijo señalando la obvia herida que tenía en alguna parte de la cabeza, de la cual salía una buena cantidad de sangre.

-Eres igual a mi sensei, iré yo primero- respondió desenfundando ligeramente sus espadas, una ligera brisa de aire sopló causando asombro en Sakura.

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa?- Preguntó sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, aunque al ver como de las espadas salía un viento que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad. Sin embargo el rubio se dio tiempo de responderle.

-Mi sensei las llamó…- sus palabras tuvieron que ser interrumpidas porque el dragón nuevamente venía al ataque.

-¡Son unas espadas gemelas de viento!- dijo Sakura asombrada- He visto armas con atributos elementales de fuego, de agua, o incluso de rayo, pero un arma de atributo viento… nunca había oído hablar de algo así, puede que incluso el clan desconozca de su existencia.

Mientras la pelirrosa hacía su monologo interno Naruto había comenzado la pelea, con poderosos tajos hizo cortes en todo el vientre del Rathian, sus armas por si solas eran poderosas, pero con el poder del viento solo habían pocas cosas en el mundo que no pudiera cortar.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? Ya conseguí distraerlo- dijo sin dejar de atacar y esquivar, haciendo que la chica saliera de su transe.

-Bien, aquí voy- anunció sacando su katana de hierro. Y lanzándose al ataque cortó uno de los tendones de la pata posterior derecha del dragón arrancándole un alarido tanto de furia como de dolor. Sacó una bomba luminosa y sin previo aviso la lanzó- ahora- ordenó, pero no contaba con que el rubio también había quedado cegado.

-No veo nada- decía tallándose los ojos- ah ya entiendo, haciendo que no pueda ver me ayudas a ser mejor cazador, mejorando mi concentración, eres muy amable 'ttebayo- dijo poniéndose en guardia nuevamente.

-Eh… si claro, eso es- respondió tratando de cubrir su error.

-¡Uahhhh!- gritó liberando el poder de sus armas creando un tornado en torno a él y luego se lanzó en contra del Rathian.

-Adelante- apoyó Sakura corriendo a la par.

El enorme dragón comenzó a tomar aire nuevamente y justo cuando estaba por lanzar el fuego Naruto saltó y en el aire lanzó una estocada, lo cual hizo que el tornado que lo rodeaba fuera dirigido a la boca del Rathian, logrando que el fuego quedara extinguido. Segundos después ambos jóvenes lograron dar muerte a la reina de las colinas.

-Cuesta creer que hayamos derrotado a Rathian ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura mientras se vendaba el tobillo herido. Recibiendo una sonrisa zorruna de parte del rubio.

-Así es, aunque yo tenía ganas de ver un coco-

-Es Kut-ku- respondió rodando los ojos- por cierto ¿Quién eres?-

-Jajaja ya lo había dicho en la taberna del gremio, pero como te fuiste tengo que repetirlo- comentó mientras tomaba un enorme trozo de carne- insisto que debería haber monstruos de ramen. Oh si yo sería el principal cazador- comenzó a divagar hasta que recibió un golpe de parte de Sakura.

-Ah es cierto, yo solo soy un cazador vagabundo- dijo mientras comía.

-Entonces es cierto que no perteneces a ningún gremio-

-Bueno no es algo así como un gremio, pero…- dijo mientras se quitaba su muñequera dejando ver un tatuaje con forma de espiral (en fin, un tatuaje ANBU).

-Ese tatuaje…- exclamó Sakura asombrada.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa zorruna- es una marca especial que me permite acceder a las zonas de caza cuando yo quiera. Es la marca de los cazadores especiales ANBU- finalizó con orgullo.

-Mientras tenga esto puedo intervenir en cualquier cacería, pase lo que pase, pero tengo que informar al gremio mas cercano, como el nombre lo indica, soy un cazador especial, solo tengo un objetivo: derrotar al legendario dragón: Miogaruna.

-Miogaruna- repitió Sakura- la leyenda dice que es un dragón brillante que aparece por los cielos en las noches oscuras, brillando como una estrella, aunque se le suele asociar con imágenes del paraíso, es tan feroz como el mismísimo demonio. No me digas que crees en esa leyenda.

-Pues claro que si ¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto dejando de ver el atardecer para ver como de los ojos verdes de Sakura descendían lagrimas. –Eh, ¿Ahora que hice mal? Sensei ¿Qué debo hacer?- gritó con las manos en la cabeza y cara de desesperación- ¡ya se!- exclamó poniéndose de rodillas y con la frente tocando el suelo- lo que sea que haya dicho lo siento.

-No es nada, es solo que eres la primera persona que conozco que cree en esa leyenda- respondió Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas- mi padre también creía en esa leyenda, de verdad que lo creía, no le importaba lo que otros pensaran, y en honor a él he tomado ese sueño como mio.

-¿En serio? Mi Sensei hablaba de ello cada día- dijo arrodillándose junto a él.

-Mi padre también tenía esa marca-

-Mi sensei también, por eso yo la tengo-

-Pero mi padre murió mientras hacía unos experimentos con pólvora-

-¿Con pólvora?- cuestionó el rubio y al recibir un asentimiento de parte de la chica sus ojos se pusieron en blanco- Mi maestro también, no me digas que tu padre era Hatake Kakashi- ante el silencio asentimiento de la chica su sorpresa aumentó- ¿LA HIJA DE MI SENSEI?- gritó señalándola.

-¿EL ALUMNO DE MI PADRE?- dijo Sakura recordando el día que sepultaron a su padre, había un chico que ya había olvidado, estaba alejado de todos y sus características coincidían con las del rubio, así como esas espadas.

-¡Yeaaaaah!- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡ESTO ES COSA DEL DESTINO! Gracias sensei por este encuentro.- dijo finalmente con lagrimas en los ojos- Sakura-chan cumpliremos los sueños del sensei con nuestras propias manos. Vamos compañera, los dos creemos en lo mismo ¿No?-

Sakura comenzó a recordar una de las ultimas platicas con su padre -Nada ni nadie puede romper los lazos de nakamas verdaderos, en el mundo de los cazadores, aquel que rompe las reglas es considerado escoria, pero aquel que abandona a un compañero es peor que la escoria- con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente sonrió.

Al día siguiente en la taberna del gremio…

-¿Has sabido lo de Sakura?- preguntó un hombre a otro.

-Se ha ido con ese chico trotamundos, ¿cierto?- afirmó mas que nada el otro.

-Si, dijo que era un cazador especial ANBU-

-¿Todavía existen? Pensé que eran de la edad de oro- dijo el hombre.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido y el techo de la taberna voló en mil pedazos, producto del disparo de la lanza-pistola de alguien.

-Príncipe- dijo el tabernero sorprendido- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Naruto Uzumaki, acabaré contigo, lo juro- dijo con fiereza y una mirada que te haría mojar los pantalones.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-¡Sensei he encontrado a una compañera!- exclamaba emocionado el rubio mientras daba saltos de alegría.

-Deja de gritar, si voy contigo es porque tenemos el mismo objetivo- alegó con voz cansada, el rubio hiperactivo ya la estaba cansando y aun no llevaban ni un día de viaje-

-Pero aun así eres mi compañera- replicó.

-Pero si voy es casi por obligación, porque eres el alumno de mi padre- contestó.

-Aun así eres mi compañera jeje- finalizó con una mano tras la nuca.

Y así fue como comenzó la aventura, una aventura que mas tarde se convertiría en la leyenda de Naruto Uzumaki.

Fin capitulo 2.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios, es el alimento de mi inspiración, y últimamente esta a punto de desaparecer XD


	3. Hinata vs Deruma

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, dedicado a mi hermano Maylo, el responsable de mi vicio con Monster Hunter, cuando se mencione a un monstruo por primera vez al final pondré una explicación y pequeña descripción, si lo desean pueden buscar el nombre en google para que tengan una idea más detallada de su imagen.

Capítulo 3.- Hinata vs Deruma.

-¡Voy a morir! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- se escuchó un fuerte grito mientras el aroma de carne quemada inundaba el bosque, dicho grito provenía de un chico rubio, cuyo cuerpo se convulsionaba por fuertes choques eléctricos que le daba una trampa colocada en el suelo.

No muy lejos de ahí Sakura veía todo con una gota en la nuca, este chico en verdad era estúpido, cuando vio que podía morir por la descarga soltó la canasta con frutas y saltó, de un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo alejó de la mortal trampa, Naruto solo quedó en el suelo echando humo por las orejas.

-Baka, eso era una trampa para obtener algo de comida, la arruinaste, eres un…- decía la pelirrosa mientras trataba de arreglar el desperfecto en la herramienta.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho, somos compañeros después de todo, Nakamas ¿cierto?- dijo él sobándose el rostro adolorido.

-Deja de repetir eso una y otra vez, nosotros no somos Nakamas, solo tenemos el mismo camino y objetivo, solo es eso- replicó ella.

-Hablas igual que el sensei, a ti tampoco te entiendo nada- comentó Naruto.

-En pocas palabras no necesito a nadie- dijo Sakura remarcando las palabras- no confío en ti.

-Pe… pero yo soy el alumno de tu padre- argumentó sorprendido.

-Por eso mismo, para mi padre era más importante cuidar de su alumno que de mi- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda.

-Llorar por cosas del pasado no te hace bien Sakura-chan-

-No estoy llorando… cambiando de tema, esas espadas de viento ¿De que materiales están hechas?- cuestionó señalándolas.

-Eh, ¿Estas?- preguntó desenfundándolas y al hacerlo Sakura sintió de nuevo esa brisa de viento –el sensei las hizo con la piel de algún monstruo, estoy seguro que era del Miogaruna-

-Me parece raro que pudiera obtener algo de ese dragón legendario, quizá fue de algún otro monstruo no muy famoso… en todo caso ¿Porqué hacer unas espadas gemelas cuando él usaba una espada ancha?- cada pregunta que respondía Naruto le generaba una nueva.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo le vi usar todo tipo de armas…-

-Él usaba espada ancha, si usó otras seguramente fue para que vieras que cualquier arma puede ser efectiva, no puedo creer que haya desperdiciado un material tan invaluable en unas espadas gemelas, menos que lo haya hecho solo por ti- el camino se extendía a su vista, caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-Pues lo hizo porque me quería más que nadie- respondió raudamente el rubio, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deberías pensar en los sentimientos de los demás antes de decir algo como eso- dijo ella con furia.

-Jajajaja, era broma, pero en serio creo que él esperaba que me convirtiera en un gran cazador… al sensei siempre le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de ti, debía quererte tanto como para temer parecer presumido… sinceramente te tengo envidia, yo nunca he tenido padres, Kakashi-sensei ha sido lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido- finalizó mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

Las horas y los kilómetros pasaron en un silencio que más que ser incomodo resultaba conveniente para que cada uno se metiera en sus pensamientos, pero por la tarde mientras comían bullfango* asado a Sakura le vino una nueva duda.

-Naruto, ¿tu sabes donde está el Miogaruna?-

-Jajajaja pero que preguntas haces Sakura-chan, si lo supiera no estaríamos aquí sentados, ya estuviéramos combatiéndolo- respondió con un gran filete. Sakura solo suspiró antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Entonces hacia donde vamos caminando?-

-Veamos primero deberíamos buscar información, pero antes…- dijo Naruto sacando un viejo libro de su mochila- según las notas de Kakashi-sensei por aquí cerca vive un gran maestro herrero que fue cazador ANBU, tenemos que ir a verlo.

-¿Un herrero? ¿Para que?- preguntó dudosa.

-Para mejorar nuestro equipo, en este momento ni tu katana ni mis espadas le harían un rasguño al Miogaruna, además que nuestras armadura no soportaría ni siquiera el primer embate- finalizó Naruto pensativo, Sakura lo miró sorprendida, ese chico sabía tomar seriedad cuando la situación lo requería- además que aquí también venden el mejor ramen.

-Sobre el equipamiento tienes razón, pero no es bueno viajar sin un mapa o alguna referencia aparte del diario de papá-

-Las leyendas unen a las personas, hay quienes las escuchan, quienes las escriben y hay quienes están destinados a crearlas, llegará el día en que nazca una leyenda tan grande que se expanda por todo el mundo y los sueños se hagan realidad, es lo que me dijo el sensei-

-Básicamente estás diciendo que con una leyenda tan grande como la del Miogaruna en algún lugar del mundo hay alguien que sepa sobre él ¿no?-

-Bien dicho Sakura-chan, no esperaba menos de la hija de mi sensei, entonces eso significaba- dijo emocionado Naruto, pero de pronto recuperó una actitud seria, había entrado en modo cazador.

Miró a todos lados y olfateó el aire, después se llevó la mano a una de las espadas. -¿Que pasa?- preguntó Sakura poniéndose alerta también.

-¿No lo sientes? Hay un monstruo cerca y también es escucha el sonido de metal chocando en otra dirección, deberíamos ir allá a ver que sucede, quizá es la casa del maestro herrero- sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar y Sakura no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, pero al mirar a su alrededor vio que estaban en un bosque y a lo lejos solo se veía una delgada columna de humo- ¿Estás seguro que un gran maestro herrero viviría aquí?-

-Quizá es un sujeto inmortal que ha estado años sentado meditando y esperándonos para crearnos las armas más geniales y poder cazar al Miogaruna- dijo Naruto a modo de respuesta mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¿Un sujeto inmortal esperándonos?- preguntó Sakura poniéndose a su lado.

-Eso es absurdo Sakura, ¿De donde lo sacaste?- preguntó Naruto sin mirarla y caminando más.

-¡Idiota tú lo acabas de decir!- exclamó lanzándole un golpe, mismo que detuvo Naruto sin esfuerzo, mientras Sakura veía al frente sorprendiéndose al ver una vieja casa de piedra con una chimenea de la cual salía el humo que habían visto momentos atrás- Llegamos- susurró.

-Así es, este es el primer paso para cumplir con el sueño de mi sensei, entremos de inmediato, ya quiero conocer a ese gran maestro herrero- dijo entrando al lugar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos esperaba ver lo que se encontraron adentro.

En el cuarto que en su tiempo hubiera parecido una tienda de armas parecía más bien un tiradero de desechos, había espadas gemelas, espadas con escudo, guadañas, Katanas y espadas enormes, todas las armas tenían una particularidad, estaban en pésimo estado, sin filo, algunas quebradas por completo, otras simplemente no se sabía que tipo de arma era.

-Están destrozadas- susurró Sakura.

-Pues a me parece que estas armas son excelentes, se ven muy fuertes- dijo Naruto mientras balanceaba un hacha en una mano y la pasaba a otra, sin embargo solo quedaba la mitad del arma.

-¿Eres idiota? Estas no son las armas que un maestro herrero haría- Sakura estaba por lanzarle un nuevo golpe cuando escucharon unos pasos lentos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó mientras detrás de una cortina salía una chica de hermoso cuerpo, cabello negro azulado y unos bellos ojos color blanco, similares a los de la luna, pero algo andaba mal, su cintura, pierna izquierda y ojo derecho estaban cubiertos por vendas.

-¿Una chica?- preguntó Naruto mirando su rostro vendado fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa con esas vendas?- pensó Sakura mientras veía que en su mano izquierda llevaba un martillo y en la derecha un guante metálico que la delató como herrera.

-Perdón por entrar sin permiso, buscamos a un maestro herrero que vive por aquí, pero al parecer dimos con la persona equivocada disculpa las molestias- habló la pelirrosa mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a salir del lugar.

-¿La persona equivocada? ¿Acaso sabes que cara tiene ese herrero?- preguntó Naruto despegando su vista de la chica para ver a Sakura.

-No pero… esta chica no puede ser ese maestro herrero que buscamos- dijo comenzando a jalar a Naruto de la oreja con dirección a la salida.

-E…eso no lo sabes- se defendió Naruto soltándose.

-Eso es más que obvio… solo mira esta porquería de espadas- le dijo como si la muchacha herrera no estuviera ahí- además el diario de mi sensei es de hace más de diez años, ¿Qué edad crees que tiene esa chica?-

-Etto… creo que la persona a quien buscan es mi padre- habló la chica después de ver esa pequeña discusión de parte de los cazadores-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Te dije que era aquí-

-Si mi padre es ese herrero tan famoso- confirmó la de ojos perlas.

-Pero viendo estas espadas no creo que podamos confiar en él- pensó Sakura mirando una vez más las armas.

-¿Y se encuentra tu padre en casa?- preguntó rápidamente Naruto.

-No, hace varios años que se fue y no ha regresado, como herrero es excepcional pero como persona… nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, estoy segura que está en la ciudad, siempre le gustó más que el bosque- habló en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lamento escuchar eso, por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ella es Sakura Haruno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el rubio intentando cambiar a un tema menos doloroso para la chica.

-Mucho gusto Naruto-kun, me llamo Hinata Hyuga- habló la chica esbozando una leve pero linda sonrisa- ¿Ustedes son un grupo de cazadores?

-No, más bien vamos juntos por fine prácticos- respondió rápidamente Sakura. Súbitamente Hinata se lanzó sobre Sakura y la tomó de la ropa.

-Esa chaqueta es… ¿está hecha de Derumaios? Quítatela por favor- pidió comenzando a mover a Sakura a un lado y a otro.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó Sakura saltando hacia atrás y alejándose de Hinata.

-No me malinterpretes Sakura-san es solo que quiero examinarla más de cerca, por favor permítemelo-

-No hay problema Sakura ella también es una chica-

-¡Si pero tu no lo eres así que fuera!- nuevamente lanzó un golpe pero Naruto lo recibió sin moverse, al parecer estaba distraído mirando las armas de nuevo.

-Está bien Sakura-san, puedes pasar a la trastienda y ahí hay ropa más cómoda- dijo Hinata a lo que Sakura hizo lo pedido y un par de minutos después salió con su ropa en mano, se la dio a Hinata, quien la colocó sobre una mesa, era un juego completo de chaqueta, guantes, brazaletes, botas, etc.

-¿Qué es eso de Derumaios?- preguntó Sakura con fastidio.

-Es un material difícil de conseguir, se consigue al unir piel de Deruma… machalita, circite entre otras cosas, a pesar de su aspecto es muy resistente- habló Hinata mientras examinaba con una lupa la chaqueta.

-Será muy resistente pero también apesta demasiado- habló Naruto mientras olía una de las botas, pero esta vez fue golpeado fuertemente por Sakura mientras se ponía su armadura de nuevo.

-Es una buena armadura para cazadores de monstruos- dijo con orgullo.

-¡Sorprendente! es la primera vez que veo algo hecho con piel de Deruma- exclamó Hinata asombrada.

-No es la gran cosa, cualquier cazador puede luchar y derrotar a un Deruma- habló con prepotencia Sakura.

-Yo no… yo no soy capaz de derrotar a ese Deruma… soy una pésima cazadora- habló Hinata mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento, a veces Sakura lastima los sentimientos sin querer- dijo Naruto intentando que la ojiperla recuperara el animo y sonriera de nuevo.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, cuando mi padre se fue un Deruma vino y anidó por aquí, yo no tengo nada de fundamentos en la caza, mi madre y yo vivíamos con miedo, hasta que un día el Deruma le quitó la vida a mi madre… entonces tomé una decisión, juré que me vengaría, que protegería la casa en la que vivíamos mi madre y yo, por lo que continué con el oficio de mi padre, leí todos sus apuntes e intenté fabricar una y otra vez una espada capaz de derrotar a ese Deruma, pero ninguna lo consiguió…- Hinata alzó la vista con lagrimas en sus ojos- por más que lo intento no he logrado darle ni siquiera un golpe… la última vez casi no salgo viva.

-Vaya, así que de ahí vienen esas heridas- dijo Naruto mirando las vendas de la ojiperla.

-Pero…- Hinata se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia un baúl y sacó una hermosa espada negra y un escudo con forma de trapecio invertido, ambos adornados con pelo de algún monstruo, lo que le conferiría algún atributo- aún no me doy por vencida.

-¿La hiciste tú?- Sakura miró sorprendida la excelente manufactura del arma retirando mentalmente la idea de que Hinata era una pésima herrera.

-Etto… si- respondió ella sonriendo.

-¡Decidido, voy a ayudarte a pelear!- exclamó Naruto sorprendiendo a la ojiperla.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, no podemos dejar que una persona herida vaya a pelear sola, aun cuando se trate solamente de un Deruma- completó Sakura.

-Bien vayamos a pelear, quiero conocer a ese Reuma- dijo Naruto poniéndose en marcha, pero se detuvo- ¿hacia donde está su nido?- con esto una gota apareció en la frente de Sakura.

-En primera es Deruma idiota, y en segunda dejemos que Hinata nos guíe-

-Gracias- susurró Hinata comenzando a caminar liderando al equipo.

Unos cuantos minutos después se encontraban en el interior de una enorme cueva, más bien parecía ser una serie de grutas, ahora Naruto había tomado la delantera, su instinto de cazador era más desarrollado por lo que sentiría el monstruo al llegar.

-Oye Hinata- habló Sakura llamando la atención de la aludida- ¿Odias a tu padre por haberlas abandonado?- de alguna forma se sentía identificada, Kakashi no la abandonó pero dejó de pasar tiempo con ella por estar con Naruto, lo cual la hacía sentir un poco celosa.

-A veces suelo pensar en qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado ahí cuando fuimos atacadas, quizá todo hubiera sido diferente, pero luego me convenzo de que es inútil pensar en eso, ya es muy tarde, aun así no lo odio, solo no se que sentir respecto a él- respondió Hinata mirando al suelo.

-¡Increíble!-

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- preguntó Sakura pero la pregunta quedó obviamente respondida al mirar al frente, pegado a la pared estaba un monstruo pero no se movía -¿Está fusionado con la pared? Está petrificado-

-¿Es el Deruma?- preguntó Naruto examinándolo de cerca.

-No, este se llama Khezu**- aclaró Hinata.

-Me dio hambre con ese nombre-

-Pero ¿Por qué está así?- cuestionó Sakura.

-Es uno de los poderes del Deruma, además de su veneno- explicó Hinata.

-¿El Deruma es capaz de petrificar?- ninguno de los que había cazado antes podía hacer eso.

De pronto el aire cambió, y eso fue percibido por los tres jóvenes, una de las estalactitas voló hecha polvo y les indicó que algo se acercaba, quizá era el Deruma.

-Aquí está, es la hora de cazar- dijo Naruto con emoción desenfundando sus espadas.

-Separemos para confundirlo y atacar por diversos ángulos- indicó Hinata.

-Pero que demonios…- exclamó Sakura al ver el tamaño del monstruo- ¿este es el Deruma? Es enorme es diferente de los que yo había visto-

La batalla había empezado en el momento en que el Deruma llegó, solo que ninguno de los cazadores lo sabía, sin previo aviso se lanzó de cabeza y embistió a Naruto, quien salió volando y chocó con la pared, quedando fuera de combate y siendo sepultado por algunas rocas que se desprendieron con el impacto.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó Hinata preocupada por el rubio.

-¿y ahora que hago? Es diferente a los Deruma que yo conozco, a juzgar por el tamaño puedo decir que los que yo he cazado eran solo crías- Pensó Sakura.

Antes de que ella hubiera podido hacer algo, o por lo menos desenfundar su katana el Deruma comenzó a mostrar un liquido verdoso en la boca, de pronto lo escupió en un arco horizontal, se dirigía directamente hacía Sakura, pero una figura se atravesó y una espada cortó el flujo lo suficiente como para que se esparciera dejando a Sakura ilesa.

-Lo arruiné de nuevo…- exclamó con un suspiro Hinata, Sakura miró la espada de Hinata y estaba semiderruida- además del veneno y de cristalizar el Deruma puede escupir ácido, con lo que puede comer a sus presas.

-Maldición, nunca he luchado con un Deruma de este tamaño- exclamó frustrada Sakura.

- Ese ácido es la causa de que no lo he podido derrotar-

-Naruto está inconsciente, no podemos usar la espada de Hinata y se ve que es demasiado fuerte para que yo lo derrote sola, sin contar ese ácido corrosivo… es imposible ganarlo- pensó desesperada Sakura.

-¡Hinata huyamos! Por mi culpa lo hemos subestimado… vayámonos de aquí y volvamos por él en otra ocasión- exclamó esquivando un pisotón del monstruo.

-Sakura-san márchate si quieres… he decidido que esta será mi última lucha, esta vez no pienso huir- dijo Hinata mirándola con una sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Toma a Naruto-kun y huyan, perdónenme por haberlos metido en este embrollo-

-¿Acaso piensas luchar con esa espada maltrecha?-

-Si… en esta región no hay muchos minerales ni demás materiales, no tengo para fabricarme una, ni tampoco tengo dinero para comprarme una en la ciudad, por ello esta es mi espada definitiva, la que me acompañará en esta que es mi lucha definitiva…- Hinata empuñó su espada mirando fijamente al monstruo que mató a su madre- si no puedo vencerle entonces este será mi final y al menos les conseguiré algo de tiempo- y se lanzó contra el monstruo.

Unas palabras de Hinata vinieron a la mente de Sakura "entonces tomé una decisión, juré que me vengaría, que protegería la casa en la que vivíamos mi madre y yo, por lo que continué con el oficio de mi padre, leí todos sus apuntes e intenté fabricar una y otra vez una espada capaz de derrotar a ese Deruma, pero ninguna lo consiguió…" así como la imagen de las innumerables armas destrozadas que encontraron en la casa de ella.

Hinata fue golpeada por una de las alas del Deruma, pero se levantó para atacar aunque fue rechazada por el duro plumaje del monstruo, sin embargo se levantó de nuevo.

-Esta chica… todas esas espadas destruidas son la prueba de todos los años que lleva luchando, ella lo ha perdido todo y aun no se rinde, sigue luchando hasta el final…- pensó Sakura con admiración.

Hinata evadió un pisotón y se acercó a la pelirrosa- Sakura-san toma a Naruto-kun y huye-

-No… si huyo después de haber dicho que te ayudaría dañaría permanentemente mi orgullo, además prometimos que no te dejaríamos sola, nosotros nunca abandonamos una cacería- De pronto el Deruma se lanzó contra ellos e intentó aplastarlos con el pico pero una ráfaga de viento lo desvió.

-Bien dicho Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto deteniendo un ataque del Deruma, un ancho hilo de sangre caía por su rostro y en sus ojos se veía la furia, se podía notar que no pensaba descansar hasta que el Deruma estuviera muerto, era una mirada diferente a la que vio en el enfrentamiento con la Rathian.

-Se supone que las espadas dobles no tienen la capacidad de parar ataques, su función es facilitar la velocidad y agilidad del cazado, Naruto lo está deteniendo solo con su fuerza, así que esto es el poder de un cazador ANBU- pensó sorprendida Sakura.

-Observa bien Hinata…- alzó la vista sonriéndole amablemente y por un instante ese cazador desapareció dejando al rubio amable que había conocido horas atrás- …te mostraré los vínculos que unen a los cazadores, hoy te convertirás en una verdadera cazadora, de eso me encargo yo dattebayo-

-Valientes palabras viniendo de alguien que fue desmayado de un solo golpe- habló Sakura rodando los ojos con fastidio-

-Gracias Naruto-kun quiero ser una cazadora de verdad- habló Hinata sonriendo.

El Deruma pisoteó el suelo demostrando su furia- ¿Qué hacemos? Las armas no sirven contra él- habló Sakura.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesitaremos confiar los unos en los otros para que esto salga bien- habló Hinata.

-¿Una idea?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si, pero necesito que lo mantengan ocupado al menos diez minutos-

-No te preocupes Hinata, déjamelo a mí-

Fin capítulo 3.

Datos de monstruos mencionados.

* Deruma: Monstruo de dificultad desconocida, probablemente más de 4 estrellas que habita en cuevas, tiene el aspecto de un águila combinado con un gallo.

** Khezu: es un dragón blanco y ciego, acostumbra vivir en las cuevas desde el techo de estas se cuelga y devora a sus víctimas, o las paraliza con sus cualidades eléctricas. Dificultad de caza: 3 estrellas.

Finalmente les dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, tal y como prometí aquí apareció Hinata, en el siguiente se verá la conclusión de la batalla contra el Deruma. Comenzará un poco el NaruHina, a diferencia de mis otros fics trataré de darle un desarrollo más lento al romance, también próximamente veremos que ha pasado con Sasuke y Taka… he estado haciendo cálculos aproximados de la duración del fic y creo que serán aproximadamente unos 20 capítulos por lo que espero muchos reviews.

Maylo47: aquí le dejo el capítulo brother ya sabe que está dedicado a usted, disfrútelo y en semana santa nos aventamos ese capitulo entre los dos.


End file.
